My Guilty Pleasure
by FutureMrsEfron
Summary: Gabriella has a secret. She knows more about her gym teacher than she lets on.


**Title: My Guilty Pleasure**

**Summary: Gabriella has a secret. She knows the risks involved but she just can't help herself when it comes to her gym teacher, Troy Bolton.**

**Rating: M**

Freshman year, gym class, last period on a late December Friday. That was what got her into this mess. Gabriella Montez could honestly say, hand on heart, that it was that day which had condemned her to hell. And she knew that it was well worth it considering how happy she was at the minute.

She walked briskly through her hometown of Albuquerque towards the old creek. Since the beginning of her junior year, she had spent many evenings here without anyone knowing where she was. No one had ever been there when she was and she doubted they would start now. The soft breeze made a few stray locks of raven hair gently fly in front of her face. She curled them behind her ears and pushed her glasses further up her nose. Personally, she didn't think she was attractive at all. Her hair was so thick and curly that straightening irons simply weren't up to the challenge. She had needed glasses since she was eleven due to her obsession with reading. She was terribly self conscious. She had a lot of allergies. She glanced down at her denim skirt and orange blouse. And many, especially Sharpay Evans, would argue that fashion wasn't her strongest point.

She thought she was ugly and that books would always stay her boyfriends because no guy would want her.

But there was one guy who did. After many arguments between the pair and a lot of persuasion on his part, she had finally believed him a month into her junior year.

She continued on her way towards the creek and sighed. It wasn't that hard for her to keep a secret this big to herself. She didn't really have any friends and she had always been one to leave home early in the morning, take her wallet, book and iPod in a purse and not go back until dinner time. The hardest time to keep the secret was in winter when the weather wasn't exactly practical to sneak out every day and, instead, he'd had to sneak into her bedroom by climbing the tree next to her balcony.

Four years had passed since she fell in love and two years since she had begun her first serious relationship, even if no one actually knew about it.

Gabriella had never been coordinated in anything, especially sports. And that particular gym class last thing on a December Friday was probably the most humiliating day of her life. The other students still hadn't let her live it down. They had been doing volleyball and Gabriella had detested the sport ever since. The opposing team had taken advantage of her and had aimed the ball purposefully at her head. One particular shot made her leap out of the way and crash straight into the net, bringing it down with her, resulting in her being tangled in the net, her glasses being horribly bent out of shape and a few lumps and bumps on her body. Only one person in the entire gymnasium wasn't laughing and had rushed to her aid. Troy Bolton had yelled angrily at everyone to run ten laps around the track field outside and had patiently sat there, talking and joking with Gabriella while he untangled her and her sobs slowly became giggles. He personally fixed her glasses the best he could until she could go to the doctors for them to fix it professionally. He had sent her to the nurse's office to be checked out and made her promise to stay there all period and get some rest. She had laid there all period, listening to her iPod when the bell rang. She had just sat up when Troy had come in to make sure she was okay.

She had fallen hopelessly for him.

She approached the bank of the creek and saw the familiar truck parked there. She opened the passenger door and set her bag and glasses on the seat. She leaned against the shut door as she waited for him. She smiled when she saw his fuzzy outline, because she had taken her glasses off, approaching her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifting her up, spinning her around.

He set her down and groaned into her ear. "My girl," he murmured, holding her tight against his body. "I've missed you."

She sighed as she closed her eyes in serenity. "We spent my free period together on the roof and we had gym last thing," she murmured as she ran her hands over his arms.

Troy pulled back and rolled his eyes. "You know that last period does not count as spending time together. Come on," he mumbled as he pulled the back door of his truck open and got into the back seat. He waited until Gabriella was straddling his lap until he shut the door. He went to kiss her, but she leaned back even further. "What is it?" He knew that it wasn't simply nerves. She had got over that about two months after they got together.

"I want this to be special. I mean, you know I'm leaving to go to Stanford. I want to make the most of my time left, okay?" she asked.

Troy nodded, touching her cheek with his palm. "Of course. That's fine. I know being with me isn't ideal but I have a surprise for you. I handed in my resignation today. I'm leaving East High, too. And, if you'd let me, I'd like to go to California with you in the fall."

Her face softened. "You did that for me?"

He shrugged. "I did it for us. We've been together for two years now and I kind of want you for myself. You know I love you so much."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "It's been so hard in school. I see you walking down the hall or in class, covered in sweat and all I do is think about the time we spend together."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Miss Montez, I had no idea you thought that way in school."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like you don't. It's amazing that nobody's noticed how many times you leave for the bathroom during class."

He chuckled, tightening his arms around her waist. "Seeing you in those shorts...Can you blame me?"

She blushed and leaned down to kiss him. "I love you so much."

He groaned against her lips, bringing her closer to him. "I love you, too," he muttered.

She pulled back from the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. She locked her eyes onto his and bit her lip as she ran her fingers over his muscular abdomen. "I can't believe you. You know in class, when you make us go outside and you play whatever sport, too? You sweat and your shirt sticks to you and all I think about is your chest against mine."

He slowly lifted her blouse over her head and his eyes glued to her perfect breasts which were covered by a feminine pink lace bra. "Speaking of your chest," he murmured, drinking in the sight of her half naked torso.

Gabriella giggled and leaned back against the front passenger seat. She thought back to the first time Troy had seen her without a shirt. It was about two months into their relationship. Her parents had been in North Carolina, visiting her grandparents and Troy was staying there with her so that she wasn't alone. He was sneaking out by climbing down her tree so that nobody saw him. They had been in her bedroom together, watching a movie and Troy had simply kissed her. They had kissed for the longest time and Troy had eventually managed to persuade her that he thought she was beautiful and he had pulled the shirt from her head. They had made love for the first time that night. At seventeen years old, she had surrendered her virginity to her twenty three year old gym teacher who had moved so softly and slowly above her that she had honestly wanted it to last forever. Ever since then, they had made love whenever possible and the location varied depending on how libidinous they both were. The most common places they made love were Gabriella's room, even when her parents were home, and Troy's truck, parked by the creek. The riskiest place had been on the roof of East High when they have lunch together. They had also made love in Troy's swimming pool and almost every room of his house.

She let out a squeak of surprise when she felt Troy suck and nip on her neck. He pulled her closer to him and continued to worship her body. She gasped at the feelings he was evoking. She moved her hips to get more comfortable. Thinking about the many times they'd made love and his current ministrations were making her very aroused with a pair of dampening panties.

"Oh, Troy," she whimpered.

Troy looked up at her, brushing her curls behind her ear. "You can't see a thing, can you?"

She blushed and shook her head. "You know I can't. But, I'm not risking my glasses. I need them to see, you know."

Troy chuckled. He found her bad sight, clumsiness and many allergies extremely adorable. "Well, it's a good thing you don't need to see. All you have to do...is feel."

Gabriella nodded absent-mindedly. "I think that the cheerleaders would all have strokes if they saw me here, now. You know they all say they've slept with you, right?"

Troy chuckled and nodded, running his hands over her bare back. "Of course I do. But, you know it's not true, right? I mean, you know that, right? If I was going to risk going to jail, I've only risked it with you. I never cheated on you at all."

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "I know. And, of course, you don't have to worry about me cheating on you. The guys at East High still think I'm a virgin and treat it like a disease."

Troy smirked. "Yeah, well, I know better. Come here." He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately, entwining his tongue around hers. The material of the back seat felt rough against his bare back. His arms tightened around her waist as her fingers tangled in his hair.

"I love you." The words had slipped so easily from her lips that it had taken Troy's look of pure horror to make her realise what she just said. She coughed. "I mean, I love your class."

Troy stared at her, his head tilted to the side as he watched her gather up the basketballs and set them on the rack. Ever since her 'incident' she often stayed behind class to tidy up as thanks for his help; and to spend more time with him. He could tell she was hurrying, trying to avoid further embarrassment. However, he also knew that she had meant what she said.

She pushed her glasses up her nose, tightened her ponytail and gave her gym shirt a triumphant tug. "Well, then, sir, I'll see you next lesson." She rushed out of the gym towards the girls' changing rooms.

Troy ran a hand through his hair and slowly followed in her footsteps. He knew all of the other girls would be gone by now. Which student would want to stay behind school on a Friday for crying out loud? Oh yeah, probably the nicest, most considerate and cutest girl he taught.

Shit.

He just confessed to himself that he found Gabriella cute. He shook the thoughts from his head as he entered the girls' changing room. He covered his eyes, not wanted to strip Gabriella from her dignity. "Gabriella?" he called uncertainly.

He heard a gasp and a load of scrambling. "Mr Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed in shock.

"I..." He sighed. "Don't worry, I can't see anything but I need to talk to you."

"Alright," she said timidly. "You can look."

Troy removed his hand and stared at her, sat pitifully on the benches which ran between the rows of lockers. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a floral blouse. Her bag was sat beside her and she had folded her hands timidly in her lap, not meeting his eyes. Her hair had been neatened, no loose strands at all. It was all tamed into a neat ponytail at the back of her head, cascading in curly waves down her back.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Troy realised that he had been staring at her way too long. He sat next to her and shrugged. "We need to talk about what you said."

She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Well, I'm sorry, I have to get home."

She went to leave but Troy leapt up and pinned her against the row of lockers. He winced at the harsh sound which was made from her back crashing against the metal. "Oh, Ella, I'm so sorry."

She squeezed her eyes shut as tears leaked from her eyes. "It's alright, just give me a minute." She breathed deeply and she opened her eyes when she felt him wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Listen, what you said before, did you mean it? Please don't lie to me."

She swallowed and tears leaked once more as she nodded mutely.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. His other hand was resting on the locker beside her head. "How long?" he asked.

She shrugged as the tears kept falling. "Since the incident. You were the only one to show me that you cared and I fell for you when you burst through the door of the nurse's office at the end of the period. I never expected you to do that. And ever since then...I'm sorry."

He placed a finger over her lips. "I don't want you to apologise. Because I love you, too." He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers.

Gabriella's eyes sprung open when she realised what was happening. She pushed forcefully on his chest and leapt away from him. "What are you doing?" she cried. "You're my teacher!"

He shrugged helplessly. "I love you, too. Come on. I want you."

"Well, you'll have to wait. I'm not going to get into a relationship with my teacher if you're not serious," she exclaimed.

"Would I risk going to jail if I wasn't serious?" he shot back.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know how men think!" She sighed. "If you want me, truly want me, you'll wait for me and you'll prove that you do want me. Is that a reasonable request considering my gym teacher just told me he's in love with me?"

Troy hesitated but nodded nonetheless. "Yes it is. I'll wait for you. I'll wait until graduation if I have to."

A month had passed and Troy and Gabriella had both had many arguments after school about if Troy was truly in love with her or not. Kisses were more than likely exchanged during these arguments and Troy seriously couldn't get her out of his head. He constantly stared at her during class and he supposed that nobody thought anything of it because she had coordination that was so shockingly bad and he just wanted to run over and catch her whenever she tripped over her own feet. Of course, he didn't.

About a month after the first confession, Gabriella had turned seventeen and it was a Friday which meant they had gym last period. Troy was watching Gabriella closely. He had a plan but he needed the perfect opportunity. He knew that she was getting frustrated with him but she kept coming back after school. That had to count for something, right?

He watched as Gabriella tripped over and fell flat on her face. "Damn it," she cried as she sat up and held her ankle with her hands.

That could work.

The room erupted in 'oooh's as Gabriella Montez had just said a word that was sort of bordering on a swear word. Troy approached her and knelt next to her. "Miss Montez, you will be joining me for detention."

She glared at him. "For what? Tripping? You know I can't play sports well."

He shrugged. "You're using language unsuitable for my class." He helped her to stand up and supported her over to sit on the bleachers, twisting her so that her ankle was supported. He ignored her persistent glare. "There's only ten minutes, when class is over, I'll examine it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and for the final ten minutes, focussed on cleaning her glasses and re-tying her ponytail. She heard the comments and whispers but she was furious with Troy and refused to turn and give him the satisfaction.

He blew his whistle and dismissed his class. He wandered over to her and sat by her bad ankle, one leg each side of the bench. He tried to get her attention but failed miserably. He sighed. "Can I check your ankle out?"

She shrugged without any commitment.

He began untying a sneaker and slowly slipped it off, wincing when he heard her gasp with pain. He gently pulled her sock off and set them both on the floor. "Do you trust me?"

Gabriella regarded him for a moment before nodding silently.

Troy cradled her ankle in his hands and dug his fingers expertly into the muscles. He listened patiently to her hisses of pain and chuckled when he heard further swear words combined with his name tumble from her mouth. After a few minutes, he let go and grinned at her. "Go on. Try it."

Gabriella hesitated before she slowly twisted her ankle in all directions. She laughed in disbelief. "How'd you do that?"

"You think you're the first student to get injured in my class?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Her smile slipped from her face as she put her foot on the floor so that she was sitting similarly to him. "You didn't have to give me detention, you know."

He coughed self consciously. "It won't go on your permanent record."

Gabriella reached down and began pulling her sock on and glanced at him. "I bloody well hope not." She pulled her sneaker on and tied the laces. She looked him in the eye. "What do you want? I asked for time and so far all we've done is yell at each other and kiss in the girls' locker room. Which, by the way, is not even legal anywhere in the world!"

Troy shrugged. "It depends which country we're in. In some places, the girl is allowed to marry a man of any age as soon as she begins her periods," he informed her nonchalantly.

Gabriella looked at him in disbelief. "Well, I'm pretty sure it'd still be illegal because you'd still be my teacher and we're in America which means it's still illegal so that part of the conversation was totally pointless."

Troy scooted closer to her. "Gabriella, I know you're scared but, please," he whispered.

Gabriella looked him in the eyes. "Have you been in love before me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I have."

"Did you feel dizzy with butterflies in your stomach so bad that you can't eat or sleep and you hear the voice of that person day and night?" Gabriella asked in embarrassment.

Troy nodded and glanced through the windows of the gym doors to see the last of the students leave. He held her face in his hands. "That's exactly what I've felt since I first saw you. I swear."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Really? Even with my glasses and I fall all the time...What about the cheerleaders?"

He chuckled. "I haven't kissed a cheerleader. I mean, I did when I was in high school but...I mean, you're the only student I've kissed. So..."

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Okay. But, we'll take it slow, okay?"

Troy smiled and nodded. "As slow as you need." He leaned across and kissed her gently, their lips moving completely in sync with each other.

She pulled back and bit her lip. "Do you want to come over tonight? My parents are both away on business and, as it's a Friday, I wondered if you wanted to come over for dinner. There's a tree in the back yard that you can use to sneak in and out."

Troy smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Could you stay over as well, please? In the guest room, I mean. I just hate it when my parents are away and I don't like being alone," she explained.

Troy chuckled and nodded. "It's a date."

After some pretty awkward manoeuvres, resulting in Gabriella banging her head numerous times, Troy had managed to take her remaining clothing off so that she was completely naked, straddling his hips while he was still wearing his jeans. They were both participating in a passionate kiss with their tongues battling for dominance. Troy's hands were groping frantically at the new body parts exposed to him, paying particular attention to her breasts, resulting in many moans, whimpers and shivers from Gabriella. Gabriella didn't know why but he had always loved her breasts dearly.

Gabriella jumped with surprise the second she felt his jean clad erection touch her moist core. She pulled back from the kiss breathlessly. "Oh, wow," she managed to get out.

Troy chuckled and brought her back to him so that he could kiss her neck. "You see what you do to me, El? I waited all last period for this, you know, and here you are naked on top of me."

She giggled breathlessly as she tightened her arms around his neck so that he could kiss her neck easier. She moved her knees into a more comfortable position and threw her head back when his erection came into contact with her clitoris. "Oh dios," she whimpered. **(A/N: Oh god)**

Troy chuckled into her skin. He always felt somewhat inferior when they made love because while he would usually just moan and scream her name, she would moan and scream in Spanish. And after almost two years of making love usually once every day, he still couldn't understand her. "Damn you," he grumbled, nipping at her neck particularly harshly to make his mark.

She moved her hips back and forth on top of his erection, providing wonderful pleasure the two. The roughness of the denim material felt surprisingly arousing for her. "What'd I do?" she asked halfway through a moan.

Troy groaned into her neck. "You know that you speaking Spanish turns me right on."

Gabriella gasped when a particular hard pulse of pleasure shot through her body. "Troy," she moaned, throwing her head back, giving him spectacular access to her throat.

Troy thought back to when they first got together and she had been embarrassed to call him anything other than 'Mr Bolton'. And now, she struggled to call him anything other than 'Troy' when they had class together. "Baby, stop," he groaned.

She stopped her movements and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to come in my pants if you don't stop," he muttered. "But, I got a surprise for you."

Her eyes softened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did. Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and sat patiently. "Okay, I can't see."

Troy held her close with one hand as he used his other hand to rummage around by his feet. He finally produced it from a box and grinned triumphantly. "No peeking," he warned.

She shook her head. "No peeking," she confirmed.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He smiled when she nodded. He flicked the switch of her surprise and, before she could comprehend what was happening, he had thrust a Rampant Rabbit vibrator, on the highest setting, into her vagina.

She arched her back in response and produced a variety of Spanish curse words. "Mierda," she groaned. **(A/N: Shit)**

He kept the vibrator still while he gently nipped at her erect nipples to ease her into the sensation. "You okay, baby?"

She groaned, burying her face into his neck. "Yeah. But, why didn't you warn me?" she whispered.

"I told you it was a surprise," he murmured, kissing her neck.

It was her first time being pleasured because of a vibrator. She had always thought they were tacky, only used by cheap girls who were 'easy' and complete tarts. But, as much as she didn't want to admit it...

She loved it.

Through her years with Troy, she had discovered exactly where and how to touch Troy's body so that he'd receive the most pleasure. But, this was different. She had to experiment with her the movements of her hips so that the pleasure would be greatest for...her. That had never happened before. It seemed crazy but Troy knew her body better than she did. Before Troy, it had never occurred to her to pleasure herself and once she and Troy had become 'intimate', he did all of the work. And, in return, she knew Troy's body like the back of her hand.

"Oh dios," she mumbled into his neck. **(A/N: Oh god)**

It was evident to Troy that the feelings that she was experiencing were, of course, new but were also driving her crazy. Whenever they tried something new, he could always tell if she enjoyed something because she clung to him like they were made of glue and would...

"Ow!" Troy gasped when he felt her fingernails drag along his shoulder blades. Yeah, she'd do that.

"Sorry," she mumbled absentmindedly as she continued to move her hips in circular motions and experimentally squeeze her vaginal walls.

He weaved a hand between their naked torsos and he began to slowly pull the Rampant Rabbit out and languidly push it back in. He gently nipped at her ear when he heard the gasps and whimpers escape her lips. "Do you want me to stop?" he murmured uncertainly. Her body language told him that she loved it but he liked to be sure.

"Por supuesto que no," she exclaimed. **(A/N: Hell no)**

He cradled her with his free arm so that she didn't fall backwards. He didn't know much Spanish but he had come to love that phrase. That phrase reassured him that she enjoyed their time together as much as he did...and it turned him on no end. It also assured him that he wasn't hurting her. "Okay, okay," he muttered jokingly. He continued to thrust the vibrator blindly into her moist cavern. It was the first time that sex toys had ever been used. Usually, foreplay for Gabriella usually consisted of Troy using either his tongue or fingers. And, because of space issues, it was always fingers when they made love in the back of his truck. He didn't need to see where he was aiming the vibrator or fingers on other occasions, because he had memorised each and every nook and cranny of her body. He could find his way around her body like he could find his way around a basketball court. He could be blindfolded and still give her the most mind blowing orgasms possible. Exactly like she could give him the most mind blowing orgasms he'd ever had and she could never see when they made love because she never wore glasses when they made love.

"Oh mi...Troy," Gabriella yelled passionately as she arched her back, throwing her head back. **(A/N: Oh my...Troy)** She moved her hips more violently against the vibrator and Troy's hand. "Troy...Can you...a little...faster?"

He kissed her cleavage lovingly as he slowly sped up the thrusting of the vibrator. "Ella," he murmured. "How does it feel?"

"Oh," she gasped when his fingers brushed against her clitoris. "Weird." She groaned, reaching back to grip the headrest of the passenger seat with both hands. "But fucking fantastic, Troy. Makes me wonder why I'm even dating you," she joked breathlessly.

He thrust the vibrator back into her, harder than before. He smirked to himself and leaned forward to suck on her left nipple like candy. He still had one arm around her, supporting her back. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He felt privileged. He was the only one to see her true beauty behind the glasses, books and 'bad fashion'. He was the only one to show her that someone did love her. He was the only one to make her scream with a mind blowing pleasure she had not known was even possible.

"Oh dios," she groaned, moving her hips more frantically. **(A/N: Oh god)** She had been craving the glorious pleasure that Troy could give her all day...and now it was here. Well, almost. It was mounting. Slowly. Her stomach was tightening...her walls gripping the vibrator tighter. "Más rápido...Más difficile..." **(A/N: Faster...Harder...)**

Another Spanish phrase he knew and loved. He leant forward to bury his face into her neck while she continued to grip the headrest of the front seat. He sped the thrusting and increased the force used. At school, no one would believe how he could drive her wild, turn her from a meek rabbit to a sexy vixen. She was so beautiful...and all his. Once she graduated, they could be together.

Her hips bucked wildly and a series of swear words spilled from her mouth. "Troy," she whispered breathlessly. "I..." She gulped in a lungful of oxygen. "Oh my god...I'm coming," she proclaimed breathlessly. She suddenly let go of the front seat and flung herself at Troy, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his neck as she screamed, "Troy!"

Troy smiled softly as he kissed her shoulder, eyeing her tattoo. He cradled her in his arms while she rode her orgasm out and then gently pulled the vibrator out. He switched it off and slowly licked her juices from it. He _loved_ how she tasted. He pushed the vibrator to the other part of the seat and held her in his arms until she caught her breath.

She sat up and hit him over the head. "Troy! Why did you use a vibrator on me?"

He shrugged. "That was my surprise for you. I got it for two reasons. Firstly, when I finger you when we're like this, my hand cramps. It'll make my job easier. Secondly, you're going on vacation soon and I thought that you could use that when I call you and you could hear my voice, I could hear yours and it'll be exactly like we're together."

Her eyes softened. "You thought this through, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I'm going to miss you." He paused before raising an eyebrow. "It makes you wonder why you're dating me, does it?"

She giggled and stroked his hair. "You know I love you. You know I'm kidding, right? I mean, that was incredible but you're better. You know exactly what to do to make me scream and, then, I had to put some effort in. When you're inside me, I can just let you do it. And I love you. That's a piece of machinery. It's not as attractive," she paused to lean closer to his ear, "or as big as you."

He groaned when he felt her fumbling with his zipper. Once again, with a lot of awkward and uncomfortable manoeuvres, Troy's pants and boxers were pushed to the floor. His penis was fully erect, all for her. Troy remembered the first time they made love, Gabriella had been shocked at the size of him, wondering how on earth he was going to fit inside of her. Now, she felt a sense of pride when she thought about how he was risking everything to be with her.

Troy stroked her cheek gently. "You know, someday, I'm going to ask you to marry me."

She blushed deeply. "Thank you."

Troy held her close and craned his neck to kiss the tattoo on her shoulder. When she was eighteen, as a surprise for Troy, he had got a tattoo of a basketball with '14' in the middle as fourteen had been Troy's number in high school. In return, Troy had got a tattoo of a book with Gabriella's initials in the middle on his shoulder. Nobody thought anything of Gabriella changing in the bathroom, people assumed that she was simply self conscious.

"Baby, you know we've got to be together forever now, right?" he asked.

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "You mean that?"

He shrugged. "We're tattooed. They last forever."

Her eyes watered. "You mean that?"

He nodded. "I told you this wasn't some fling."

She giggled and leant back to look at him. "I'm sorry about everything I said back then."

He rolled his eyes. "You had a right to, though."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. She pulled back and whimpered softly. "I need you."

Troy nodded and smiled at her. "Okay." He pulled her towards him. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, god, yes!" Gabriella groaned.

Troy chuckled and gripped her hips tightly. He lifted her up and looked into her eyes for confirmation. "You sure?"

She nodded breathlessly. "Yes. But slow, real slow," she proclaimed breathlessly, looking into his eyes.

He nodded and kissed her cleavage lovingly. "I love you," he whispered as he slowly brought her down onto his erection.

When Troy was embedded fully inside of her, she tilted her head back, letting a low moan escape her. "Oh, Troy," she whined. He was so big, so muscular. He always made her feel complete, like they were meant to be together. She felt like he was probing all the way into her uterus tunnel. She knew it was wrong. She knew it was illegal. But how could something so wrong feel so right? "Oh!" she gasped when Troy sucked languidly on her nipple.

She breathed deeply as she closed her eyes. All she could think about was the big, muscular member that was throbbing inside of her. All she could think about was how he was inside of her. Finally. He had his arms around her waist and his face buried in her chest. But all she was feeling was the glorious pleasure and satisfaction of having him slide inside of her womanhood, which only he had felt before, after seeing him in gym, sweaty, in control of everything and everyone and him looking at her constantly. She arched her back and tilted her head back even further. "Troy," she murmured breathlessly.

He wanted to have it rough so badly. He wanted to fuck her so roughly she wouldn't be able to walk straight. But, he knew she wanted it to be slow so he held back. He kissed her neck lovingly, helping to ease her into the sensation. He was actually inside of her. It was actually quite frustrating because he loved being there, perfectly inside of her so much that teaching her was honestly torture. He straightened up and kissed her lips lovingly. He pulled back and looked deeply into her chocolate eyes that were glazed over with passion. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Are you ready?"

She moaned lowly as she breathed deeply. "I am," she whispered. "I'm ready." She threw her head back when he twitched inside of her wet vagina. "Oh, god, Troy. Of course I'm ready. I've been ready all day. Please," she whimpered pleadingly as she looked at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, "move."

Troy chuckled and buried his face into her neck as he lifted her up so that he was barely inside of her at all and brought her back down in one swift movement. He groaned at the sensation the one simple action was giving him. It was impossible to think about all of the girls he'd had sex with during his high school and college years and how none of them had ever made him feel this way.

Gabriella whimpered above him as they set the familiar and steady rhythm. Her hair was tumbling over her right shoulder like chocolate waves. He moved steadily inside of her, so smoothly, so gently as if he was doing no more than cleaning a china ornament. Her eyes connected with his throughout their intimate dance together. "Troy?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hmmmm..." he muttered.

"I love you," she whimpered.

Troy chuckled breathlessly into her breasts. "I love you, too, baby." He guided her hips, making it easier for her. She moved so beautifully on top of him. So beautifully. He held her tightly in his arms, kissing and nipping at her neck.

She craned her neck back, giving him better access to her neck. He was sliding so smoothly in and out of her. She felt so beautiful when they made love. She felt desired. She felt like she was the most important person in the world because of the way Troy touched her. She kept moving steadily above him, her eyes locked onto his. "You know what?" she asked breathlessly.

Troy leaned back, allowing her to do all of the work for now. "What?" he groaned.

Gabriella felt a shot of pleasure crash through her body. "I'm in my favourite place right now."

Troy stopped her moving and Gabriella shot him a look of confusion. It was only if they were at risk of getting caught did he stop them when they were like this. Troy chuckled and held her tightly in his arms as he manoeuvred them both so that they were lying across the back seat, Troy lying on top of Gabriella. His legs were in a pretty awkward position but he didn't care. All he could think about was Gabriella. And he knew that, endurance-wise, this was the easiest position for her. He smiled at her look of realisation and leaned down to kiss her. While their lips were in contact, Troy began moving inside of her again. He broke their kiss and buried his face into her neck. "Oh, God, Gabi. You're so..." He broke off with a moan.

"So, what?" she asked in curiosity.

"Tight," he croaked. "Wet."

Gabriella smiled lazily to herself as she ran her hands through his hair, allowing her arms to hang loosely around his neck. She moved her legs so that they were wrapped around his waist, allowing deeper penetration. She felt her walls begin to contract with a faster rhythm. Her stomach was tightening like a coiled spring. She knew what was happening but she couldn't get there. Not yet. She moved her hips faster against his, craving that glorious orgasmic pleasure with him. "Troy...a little more? Faster?"

Troy chuckled at her broken statement. He quickened his thrusting until it seemed impossible to think a human could go that fast. He leaned down to nip her nipples but quickly returned to be in her line of vision to search her eyes. "Baby? How close?"

"Oh!" she gasped. "So close. So fucking close." Her breathy response caused Troy to moan loudly. She began to shudder in his arms and he held her tighter. "I'm...I'm...Oh my god, Troy. I'm coming!" she yelled loudly. Her stomach released and the pleasure spread around her body like wild fire. She buried her face into his neck, muffling her cries of pleasure.

After Troy had spilt his seed into her, he kissed her face softly. He smiled when her eyes opened. "Why are you so beautiful after you've orgasmed?" He gently pulled himself out of her and pulled them up into sitting positions with her settled in his lap. He draped his shirt around her naked body to keep her warm.

She shrugged and nestled into his warm, sweaty, gorgeous body. "I don't know," she mumbled through a yawn. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"Parents out of town?" he asked, rubbing her arms gently.

She giggled tiredly and slowly shut her eyes. "Hell yeah." She sighed blissfully into his neck. "You'll always be my guilty pleasure, Mr Bolton."


End file.
